MASH'ed Poetry
by RHHP Freak
Summary: A collection of my poems about M*A*S*H. The poems will mainly be HM. Now updated with 'There Were No Survivors' and 'Simple Things'
1. 1: An Introduction

**Title: **M*A*S*H'ed Poetry  
**Author: **RHHP Freak  
**A/N: **This is a collection of my poems about M*A*S*H. They can be inspired by everything: episodes, quotes, songs etc.  
First, let's begin with an introduction to it all.

M*A*S*H'ed Poetry

Hello and welcome to this fic  
First: Reviews give me a kick

This is poetry of M*A*S*H  
I don't think there will be slash

But in poems of love you never know  
Hopefully my updates won't be slow

I will try to do my best  
And enjoy, that is my hest

However I do not own M*A*S*H  
If I said so someone would me bash

So let me welcome you once more  
And when you are done, please don't snore

Leave a review filled with thoughts  
Instead of leaving me totally lost


	2. 2: I Wanna Go Home

_(Inspired by 'Movie Tonight'. Set in Hawkeye's POV)_

I Wanna Go Home

I don't want no more of army life

Gee mom, I wanna go home

Home, I dream of it

Where the sun is shining

Sparkling in the sea

My parents are watching me

Even play along

My childhood's innocence

It's only Dad who waits

Now that she is dead

All I want is my home

Home is no more shelling

Home is no more wounded

No more will I listen to

The last breath of young children

No more blood, no more tears

No more still, surrendering hearts

Gee Mom, I wanna go home

Gee Dad, I wanna go home

I want to run and hide

But still I have to witness

More crying, more blood

More last breaths of children

More still, surrendering hearts

Before I can go home

Gee mom I wanna go

But they won't let me go

Gee mom I wanna go home


	3. 3: Red

_(Inspired by the episode 'Peace on Us' and is HM. Set in Margaret's POV.)_

Red

Red, I see it everyday

From wounded soldiers' wounds

Yet as I look at all this red

I can see why it's beautiful

Red is the colour of love and passion

My own is falling apart

I'm leaving him, he's leaving me

But why should I care?

He's not the one I love.

I look at myself, my hair is red

My clothes are red, I smile

Suddenly he is there

White and red and black

If only he knew how I feel

He comes over and says he's sorry

Sorry that my love is breaking

But all I can think about is him

Him and the colour of red

The colour of flames, passion and blood

The colour of beloved love.


	4. 4: Darkness

_(Inspired by the episode 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind'. Set in Hawkeye's POV)_

Darkness 

Dark, darker, black  
Darkness surrounds me  
No light breaks through  
The dark sky  
Inside my head and mind  
No stars, no moon, no sinking sun

Now I'm lying here  
Life is passing by  
The rain is falling  
The sky must be dark grey  
All this darkness

I notice something, pause, and listen  
The rain is different today  
A steak on a barbeque  
That is the sound  
The rain makes when it falls

I listen, the time passes  
Enjoy this time of harmony  
Suddenly someone falls in the mud  
Starts cursing his luck  
I smile


	5. 5: War and Peace

_(Partly inspired by the quote: "Ya __know we gotta do it someday. Throw away all the guns and invite all the jokers from the north and the south to a cocktail party. Last man standing on his feet at the end wins the war." - Hawkeye Pierce (Pilot). Can be anybody's POV. Contains some of the same elements as 'I Wanna Go Home') _

War and Peace

Peace, that's what we want  
We want to go home in one piece  
We want this useless war to stop  
We don't want war, we want peace  
Every time you talk of it  
We get happier, we look forward  
To the day we finally can go home  
From this, the inner circle of hell  
Yet, you can never make peace  
There's always something wrong  
We don't want this, we don't want that  
We want this and that  
Let's have a large party  
Invite all we know  
And drink 'till the rise of the sun  
Last man standing is the winner  
of this useless war  
Then we can all go home  
But instead of fighting the war yourself  
Young men die in your place  
And we, the doctors, have to treat them  
And watch their final breaths  
We have to inform their worried parents  
That they no longer have a son  
He died in your place; he died for your cause  
He died as an American soldier  
Every day brings more hurting  
More battles, more wounded, more deaths  
We want this to end, we want peace  
Peace and no more suffering  
Peace and no more deaths  
We want peace, not war

The End 


	6. 6: Comrades in Arms

_(Inspired by the episode 'Comrades in Arms' and is set in Margaret's POV. HM warning!)_

Comrades in Arms

Hold me tight!

Keep me safe!

Make it stop!

Let me return to my home

Let me leave this place behind

I can't feel you!

Hold me tighter!

Don't leave me!

I'm scared, I really am

For once I'm frightened, terrified

The shelling won't stop!

I yell it to it!

It doesn't listen.

I look into your eyes, see a spark

I kiss you, you kiss me

Silence is here.

Yet it's noisy.

I don't care.

You are here, you keep me safe

Take me away from this place

Let us go home together

Let us leave this place behind

Don't let me scared, it scares me

This night we ended up as

Comrades in Arms


	7. 7: Hurting

_(Inspired by the episode 'Period of Adjustment. Set in Hawkeye's POV. HM Warning!)_

Hurting

It hurts, it stings

I reach up, touch, flinch

Why did you so this?

Why did you hurt me?

I was already hurting

Henry got killed

Trapper went home

Radar left us two weeks ago

The woman I love is not with me

And she doesn't want to be

We've had our moments she and I

A kiss or two

A night in a hut

And yet we're nothing but friends

Why can't she see I love her?

Why am I all alone?

She has hurt me

And so have you

When will this hurting stop?


	8. 8: It Serves You Right

_(Inspired by the episode 'Commander Pierce'. Set in Margaret's POV.)_

It Serves You Right

Permission to say it serves you right  
I meant it, I really did  
You are a rotten leader  
Pierce with power, God, help us!

I admit it, you ran it well  
During a pile of wounded  
But I don't like the way you've changed  
I like you better when you're yourself  
The funny, non-army man

You are not the man I know  
You are not Hawkeye Pierce  
You are not the man I like  
The man everybody likes

You scolded him, yelled at him  
For doing what was right  
I was watching from far away  
Hating what I saw

I can't wait for it all to end  
For you to let it go  
Then all can be normal  
You can be yourself again

When did you join the army?  
You said when it was left to you  
I beg you, please, please  
Leave the army again


	9. 9: Loud Noises and Closed in Fears

_(Inspired by the episode C*A*V*E. This poem is about Hawkeye's claustrophobia and Margaret's phonophobia (at least, that's what I think it's called) Set in third person's POV)_

Loud Noises and Closed in Fears

The thundering noises from shelling  
Frightens her, not him  
The small places, a cave a closet  
Frightens him, not him.

The fear is hiding in their chest  
Like a snake, waiting to strike  
Attacking them when they're unprepared  
Scares the hell out of them

A wounded soldier who needs their help  
Makes them both confront their fears  
He needs to help in a closed in place  
And she must nail her feet

All goes well, a happy ending is near  
They're all alive as the sun rise  
There is no cave where they are  
And silence is ruling their world

But they lay there, sleeping  
I know what's in their heads  
Loud noises and closed in caves  
Are interrupting their sweetest dreams


	10. 10: Passed By

_(Inspired by the episode 'Chief Surgeon Who?'. Set in Frank's POV)_

Passed By 

Why him, not me?  
It's unfair, it really is  
I'm a killer, I can prove it  
Give me a chance!

I have it all let me show you  
I've got rank, the skills, the brain  
I can prove I'm a real asset  
I am way better than him!

He's the one they all like  
They think he's the best, I laugh  
I am the best cutter here  
But they don't give me a chance

They say I'm not a doctor  
That I kill instead of heal  
But once we'll go home I'll show them  
I am way better than them

I've got a house and two cars  
I have a wife who knows her place  
I have a practice going strong  
And they don't have a single thing

If only I was Blake's favourite  
It would be me now  
I would be chief surgeon  
But now I'll give him heat! 


	11. 11: She's Leaving Korea

_(Based on the song 'She's leaving home' by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, and 'Goodbye, Farwell and Amen'. Set in both third person's and Hawkeye's POV. HM, HM and much more HM!)_

She's leaving Korea

Tuesday at five o'clock as the war  
Has ended  
Saying goodbye to all of them  
Giving him a passionate kiss  
That she hoped would say more  
Getting in the jeep, driving away  
Clutching her handkerchief  
Quietly, not saying a word  
She's driving away from her home  
Just a few more days and she will be free  
She (She gave this place three years of her life)  
Is leaving (Sacrificed the golden years of her life)  
Korea (She loved, she lost, she loved again)  
She's leaving Korea after feeling alone  
For so many years, bye bye  
They all stand there, seeing her go  
One man's heart is broken  
He wants to break down and cry for her  
The woman he loved was gone  
Why did we treat each other  
So thoughtlessly?  
Why did we do this?  
She (Why do I only think about her?)  
Is leaving (Why do I love her so much?)  
Korea (I struggled to let her know,  
It fell to the ground)  
She's leaving Korea after being alone  
For so many years, bye bye  
The next year I am far away  
Am waiting for her to see me  
I know she'll meet a man, a general  
They'll be happy, I hope, I know  
She (What I didn't do was wrong)  
Is leaving (But I didn't know what was right)  
Korea (a knock on the door this Sunday)  
She was there, I felt something inside  
That I had always denied  
For so many years, bye bye  
She's coming home, hello

**(A/N: Yeah, this is basically just rewritten lyrics, but when we heard the song in an English lesson, I just had to do this. Hope you still like it)**


	12. 12: Margaret's Happiness Part 1

_(Inspired by the episode 'Margaret's Marriage'. Set in Margaret's POV. Sorry, not even the slightest HM. I must be sick...)_

**Margaret's Happiness**

Margaret Penobscott  
It sounds so good  
When I hear it  
My heart pounds faster  
He's the one I'll spend  
The rest of my life with  
One day when the war is over  
We'll go home together  
We'll grow old and weary  
Never think of tomorrow  
Only our love today  
And at nights we'll go outside  
Gaze at the stars and the moon  
You'll name the most beautiful star  
Call it my name  
And then we'll share a loving kiss  
And our children will come out and watch us  
Feeling our happiness, sharing our joy  
But we are still in Korea  
I'm sitting in my tent, waiting  
My dress is white, the purest colour  
Soon we'll be joined in front of God  
And finally I'll be with you  
I'll be Margaret Penobscott  
That's is my key to the future  
The key to my happiness


	13. 13: Margaret's Happiness Part 2

_(Inspired by my other poem 'Margaret's Happiness.' Since there was no HM in that one, I had to write a second about Margaret's second wedding to everyone's favourite doctor. Set in Margaret's POV with some heavy HM)_

**Margaret's Happiness**

It's happening now, it really is  
I will marry the man I love  
I've said this before  
But now I'm sure  
I will be with him forever  
Years ago I married Donald_  
_I thought that happiness was here  
But he cheated, he lied  
He left me in a ditch and moved on  
But that marriage brought me  
A friendship I have treasured  
And later love again  
He was there for me  
During tough times and fear  
We've hated each other  
We've had our fights  
But then I fell in love with him  
And everything about him  
His humour, his hair, his smile his eyes  
Began to haunt my dreams  
I was his friend, his love, his wife  
In those, the sweetest dreams  
But then the war came to an end  
We parted with a final kiss  
I remember crying the first night  
He wasn't there by my side  
But one day, back in the states  
He came all the way to see me  
He said he loved me  
I said I loved him  
He asked me to marry him  
I said yes a thousand times  
And here I am, waiting  
The thin veil covers my face  
My dress is the purest white  
As are my dreams and hopes  
I will be Margaret Pierce  
Married to the man I love  
Love higher than life itself  
This time it will last  
This time I will be happy  
This time I will have  
My happily ever after


	14. There Were No Survivors

_(Inspired by the episode 'Abyssinia Henry'. Set in Radar's POV)_

**There Were No Survivors**

The plane was shot down  
The plane spun in  
The plane crashed  
There were no survivors  
No one survived  
No one lived after that  
The sentence turned  
So many times  
Still means the same thing  
The plane was shot down  
No survivors, Henry Blake is dead  
He was like a father to me  
My father, my brother, my friend  
A man I could count on  
A man I could trust  
Someone who would help me through anything  
I look at the people around me  
A drink in front of them  
Even the ones who hated him  
Are now crying, grieving  
And the ones who liked him  
Sit it silence, all thinking  
Thinking about the life he had  
And the one he never had  
And some day the pain will fade  
As will the memories  
And some day we'll all go home  
To the lives we never had  
The day when I get home  
I will stand up and tell  
The tale of Henry Blake  
The tale of an honest, good man  
I will tell them all about him  
His life, his home, his family  
And I will make them understand  
What his family has lost  
But now I'm here in Hell  
We all know his story  
But some day when the war is over  
Others will know for sure


	15. 15: Simple Things

_(Inspired by the song 'Simple Things' by Alien Beat Club. Set in Margaret's POV! Attention, this is another HM poem!)_

**Simple Things**

I don't want you to apologise  
For being who you really are  
I have known too many other guys  
So I know this game and how it's played  
I can see it in your blue eyes  
There's a different side to you  
Another side, not the joker, the womanizer  
Not the one who always chased my nurses  
So come over here, talk to me  
You haven't got a thing to prove  
I just need to see if it's true  
But I know you've got to realise  
It's all on the inside  
You think it's all about cars  
About money, diamonds and houses  
But it's all in you head, all in your mind  
You don't have to impress me  
I know who you are  
I look at you, sitting there  
Don't just sit there, look at me  
You know what I want from you  
All I need, all I want, is some love  
And a little respect from you  
I need you to stand by me  
Whatever I choose to do  
I don't care about houses  
About cars and diamond rings  
'Cause all that I really need  
Are those simple things 


End file.
